chicagoStuck
by helloyesthisisdog
Summary: chicago x homestuck crossover. rated m for swears, murder, and implied nsfw topics


i never meant to hurt Jake English. until well, i shot him. it all started the night Porrim Mayram got arrested. now Jake had been talking with his friend to get me a gig at the Onyx club. i watched Porrim dance, and i noticed Kanaya wasnt in the act with her. wasnt this their sister act? thats when the police arrive and i left. Jake and i went home, and for weeks i let him use my body, waiting for my fame. then it happened.

"Hey, why is the hurry? Jane ain't be home until midnight. Jakey? Jake? Hey, you know, I don't like you to feel like I'm nagging or anything. But don't you think it's about time for me to meet your friend down at the Onyx? It's been a month since you told him about me. I know. Cause that was the night they met Porrim, plus her husband and her sister. You know, they said you found them in a kit together. Guess from where it from. Jane opened it to somebody else. I throw her a party. You're not going away, right?" i said, hugging him.

"get offa me" he said, slightly pushing me.

"hey, whats the idea?"

"you aint never getting a show roxy! your two towers on legs, wake up kid."

"but your friend..."

"their aint no guy at the club!"

"but that night..."

"was the first time i stepped foot in that joint."

"so... you lied to me..."

"course kid, your a hot peice of ass. i would have said anything."

"so stay!" i hugged him agian

"let go of me or ill make you see stars"

"your a liar jake"

"yeah no shit." he pushed me off hard "i said get off" i fell onto the dresser, and into the corner.

"watsh yourself, jane will be home soon"

"you son of a bitch!"

and well... everything changed in a bang. i shot him. then i shot again.

"ms. crocker, why do you keep a gun?"

"i have it in case of trouble, like tonight"

"mhm, sign here"

she signed. Jane was by no means a skinny woman, but that didnt mean she didnt have a heart of gold.

"tell us , what happened"

"well i came home from work and i saw the burgler come through the window. i walk into my bedroom and there my girlfriend roxy is, sound asleep, with him leaning overer her, her dress in his hands, so i shot."

it was a convincing lie. roxy had written a song about her once, and now she played it in her mind.

"Sometime's I'm right Sometime's I'm wrong But she doesn't care, she'll String along. she loves me so That funny honey of mine Sometime's I'm down. Sometime's I'm up. But she follows 'round Like some droopy-eyed pup. she loves me so. That funny honey of mine."

"even though i shot him he came back, so i shot him agian. then he fell down dead. i got the right to protect my girl and my home."

"that you do ma'am. the burgaler is Jake English"

"jake?"

"you know him?"

"yeah my girl does, he sold us our electronics, gave us 10% off"

"you told me he was a thief. he was dead when you came home?"

jane got angry. "I'm covering for her. She was telling me cock and bull story story about this burglar. And I'd say I did it because I was sure to get off. 'Help me, Jane.' she said, 'lt's my goddamn hour-need. And i believed that cheap little tramp. She's too smart on me, huh? And i protected her... I'm on the bakery with my butt 14 hours a day. And she's now promoted to a bon-bon? And traveling around like some goddamn pussy! She thought she can pull the world by that I wasn't pulled yet. I tell you that something that I can take. And this time she pushed me too far. I didn't shoot him. Fool, what a sap I was "

now roxy was angry. "you bitch! you said you would cover for me!"

"you set me up! the whole time you been jazzin.."

"your a disloyal girlfriend! look i did shoot him, but he was trying to steal from us!"

"from we've heard hes been stealing about three nights a week. your story doesnt check . so was a meal ticket but jake was a lil fun"

"meal ticket? she couldnt buy my liqour"

"and jake could? with a husband and five little english's? or did he forget them?"

"what..."

"he had a family"

"that bastard! id kill him, and id kill him agian!"

"once was enough"

they took her in cuffs. outside hungry reporters where eating up her story.

mama was a skinny woman, tall, with long black hair. she seemed to love being keeper of the murderesses.

"Welcome, ladies. Got a little motto Always sees me through "When you're good to Mama mama's good to you". You might think l'd make your life a living hell, which is not true. There's a lot of favors I'm prepared to do You do one for Mama She'll do one for you. l'd be your friend if you let if something upsets you or makes you unhappy in any way, don't shoot your fat-ass mouth on me 'cause l won't give a shit. Now move it out." she got them all moving. "you must be lalonde. pretty girl you are."

"thank you miss"

"Why don't you call me Mama? We can take care of you. You'd be happy taken down in these block. Murderers' Row, we called it."

"is it better? i dont belong here mama. i didnt do anything bad"

"dont have to tell me baby, i aint heard of no man gettin killed who didnt deserve it."

a famillier voice sounded "ay, mama, come here"


End file.
